I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Emilamoo
Summary: Two children witness their mother kissing Santa Claus. A cute, short, fluff-filled Jisbon fic. Secret Santa gift for anyone and everyone who doesn't have a Secret Santa gift for them- and for those who already have one, too.


**Fa la la la la, la la la la. So... I was watching some kids play Pictionary with Christmas-related things, and someone had to draw a mother kissing Santa Claus. And literally five minutes later, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus came on the radio. This inspired me to write this. It's not meant to be a long fic- or even a very successful fic- just a cute little pick-me-up.**

**Happy holidays, everyone!**

It's Christmas Eve. A little girl with straight, blonde hair and emerald green eyes sits on the top of the stairs. She's seven years old. Her six year-old brother Russell is sleeping, his head on her knee, while her fourteen year-old sister Carly is sleeping upstairs. Russell's curly brown hair is tickling her knee, his blue eyes closed. The family doesn't have a chimney, so when there's a knock on the door, she almost squeals with excitement. She holds back, however, out of fear that her mother or father might wake up.

"It's Santa!" she whispers excitedly.

She shakes Russell's shoulder. He startles and jolts awake.

"Huh? What? I'm up!"

"Shhhh!" the girl hisses. "Santa's here!"

They turn their attention to the door. Their mother walks to the door. She smooths back her dark brown hair and straightens the light green blouse that matches her eyes before she opens the door.

A man with a white beard, Santa hat, Santa suit, black boots, and bag full of presents stands in front of her. His sparkling blue eyes twinkle in the dim light. Only the mother seems to notice the few strands of curly, golden hair poking out of the hat.

"Well, hello Santa. Come on in."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Jane. I think I will."

He walks into the house and sets the presents under the tree.

"Ah, are these for me?" he asks, grabbing a cookie.

"Yes. They're from the kids."

"You didn't make me any?" he asks, feigning offense.

The mother pushes him towards the door until he's under the mistletoe.

"No, but I have something else that's pretty sweet for you," she whispers seductively.

A mischievous and knowing smile appears on his lips. "Oh, have you been a naughty girl?"

Her eyes flicker to his lips. "No, but I've been feeling pretty dirty..."

She pushes down the hair that covers his lips before pressing hers to his. His hands move to her hips, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Their lips move in sync. They're kissing pretty hotly, his hands moving up to tangle in her hair.

The kids stare at them, open-mouthed.

"Julie? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Russell whispers in disbelief.

"I think I am..." Julie confirms, just as shocked.

"What about Daddy?"

"I'm sure he'll forgive her. After all, it's _Santa Claus!_"

The mother eventually pulls away, tilting her head up so she can breathe. "I'm sorry, Santa, but that beard of yours just has to go before I kiss you anymore."

The man smiles. "Oh, what a shame. I have to go anyway. Ruldoph's getting hungry."

He opens the door to leave. Before he leaves, he catches Julie and Russells' eyes. He winks. Then, before they understand what's happening, he's gone.

The mother closes the door before leaning against it, breathless and flushing.

Julie and Russell scramble up and run to their sister's room. They jump on the bed, shaking Carly over and over.

"Carly! Carly!"

The black-haired girl rolls over, groaning in the process and blinking her green blue eyes groggily. "What? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Guess what? Guess what?" Julie squeals.

"What?"

"We saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus!" Russel tells her.

"You're kidding," Carly says dryly.

She already knows that Daddy is Santa Claus.

"No, we're not! They were kissing right under the mistletoe!"

"Well, let's just hope Daddy doesn't get mad and kick her out," Carly tells them, not quite remembering that they're too young to understand sarcasm.

"What?!" they both cry in unison.

"Oh, I was jus joking, you guys. He'd never do that. Now just go to sleep."

"But-"

"I'm tired, you guys. If you really feel the need, we could talk about it later."

"But-"

"Guys! I'm _tired! _Go to sleep!"

"Carly!" they whine.

She props up on her elbow and looks at them. "Okay, listen. We'll talk to Mommy and Daddy about it in the morning, okay? I promise." They still seem uncertain, and she sighs. "And if you don't go asleep, I can guarantee you that Santa will come back and take away the presents. He only gives them to kids who are- and stay- _asleep._"

This seems to seriously scare them, and they run out of Carly's room. Before they go to their room, however, they peek into their parent's room. Both their Mommy and Daddy are sleeping together, their Daddy's arms wrapped tightly around their Mommy's body. There are smiles on both of their faces. Julie and Russell smile.

"Mommy is _so _busted!"

xxXxx

The next morning is Christmas morning. After everyone has opened their presents, Russell nudges Julie and raises his eyebrows. She nods.

"Hey, Mommy," Russell says casually.

She stops looking love-struckly at her husband and looks at him. "Yes sweetie?"

"Julie and I saw you kissing Santa Claus last night."

Her jaw drops, and she sputters. "Oh, I, uh, that wasn't... uh..."

Her husband looks at her, his signature impish smile forming on his lips. "Why, my darling, I thought that I was the only one you kissed. Who else have you been kissing lately?"

She frowns angrily and slaps him on the shoulder. "_You're not helping_," she hisses.

He looks at the kids, and noticing that they're staring at them with confused expressions, he smiles. "You know what? I knew they kissed. I called up Santa a few minutes before and asked him to deliver a kiss to your mom."

Julie and Russell seem satisfied with this.

"You have Santa's phone number?!" Julie asks with giddy shock.

"Yeah, but he changed it right after I called him."

They frown, shrug, and return to their toys.

"We'll be right back, guys," he says, taking the mother's hand and escorting her to the kitchen. "So you're cheating on me with Santa Claus?" he asks.

She smiles. "Well, the real question is Santa's cheating on Mrs. Claus with me?"

"Are you cheating with him for his toys?" he asks with a playful smile.

"Trust me, I rather be with you than have all the greatest toys in the world," she tells him.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He leans in and gives her a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Teresa Jane."

"Merry Christmas, Patrick Jane."

They lean in and kiss again.

"I'm glad you chose me over Santa."

"Me too."

**Well, there you have it. I'm not the best at endings- obviously- so this'll have to do. But hope you liked it anyway! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
